wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Simthony
Simthony is the relationship between Simon Wiggle and Anthony Wiggle. Trivia *When Anthony first saw Simon as one of the gremlins in 2002, he identified him in the green hat, a green vest and pearl buttons. Then he and The Pro Wiggly Humans met him. *Anthony is 9 years older than Simon Pryce. *Simon loves to sing while Anthony loves to play guitar. *Both of their birthday months start with the letter M. Simon: March and Anthony: May. *They are on the older half of the current wiggles but one of them, Anthony, has older siblings. As for Simon, he has an even older sister. *Simon may have seen The Cockroaches in concert in the 1980s (Anthony was a Cockroach as well as his brothers and Jeff). *Both have played various characters. Anthony has played Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus while Simon has played many including Santa Claus and Ringo the Ringmaster *They were both younger adults in 1991 when Anthony, Greg, Jeff and Murray became The Original Wiggles. Gallery WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!619.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Whoo-Hoo Wiggly Gremlins!" AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" AnthonyandRingoinWigglyCircus.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyFieldandSimonPryce.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert rehearsal Captain,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Simon and Anthony SimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony in 2010 video clip AnthonyandRingoonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" AnthonyandRingoinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyandRingoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" Simon,AnthonyandTheFieldBrothers.jpg|Simon, Anthony and the Field Brothers AnthonyandRingoinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Australia Day Concert" Hula,HulaBaby-Prologue.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" RingoandAnthonyonYouTube.jpg|Simon and Anthony on YouTube VegetableSoup-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Wiggly Songtime!" AnthonyandRingoinBendigo.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" Anthony,RingoandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Lauren Hannaford SimonPryceandAnthonyField.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Rome, Italy SimonandAnthonyinParis,France.jpg|Simon and Anthony in France AScottishDance.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Scotland SimonandAnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Abu Dhabi AnthonyandTheWigglyChoir.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas with You" AnthonyandRingoinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" SimonPryceandAnthonyFieldDrinkingSodas.jpg|Simon and Anthony drinking sodas AnthonyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyandGinoatManlyBeach.jpg|Simon and Anthony at Manly Beach AnthonyandRingoinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert AnthonyandSimonPryce.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyandSimoninTraining.jpg|Simon in Training and Anthony SimonandAnthonyonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "Breakfast Television" File:Simon,Anthony,MurrayandLachy.jpg|Simon, Anthony, Murray and Lachy AnthonyandRingoinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Simon,AnthonyandKingJeff.jpg|Simon, Anthony and King Jeff SimonandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Taking Off!" RompBompaStomp(2013)28.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Wiggly Showtime" SimonandAnthonyontheBigRedBoatRide.jpg|Simon and Anthony on the Big Red Boat SimonandAnthonyinDreamworldConcert.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Dreamworld concert Simon,AnthonyandPaulField.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Paul Field SimonandAnthonyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Simon and Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney SimonandAnthonyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Simon and Anthony at Westfield Parramatta SimonandAnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "Sunrise" File:SimonPryceandAnthonyFieldattheLintChocolateCafe.jpg|Simon and Anthony at the lint Chocolate Cafe Dorothy,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Simon and Anthony SimonandAnthonyinHatSong.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Hat Song" SimonandAnthonyattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Simon at the Sydney Royal Easter Show SimonandAnthonyat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Simon and Anthony at 104.3 MYfm Studio SimonandAnthonyonYouTube.jpg|Simon and Anthony on YouTube (2013) SimonandAnthonyonOMG!Insider!.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "OMG! Insider!" File:SimonandAnthonyatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Simon and Anthony at Sirius XM studio SimonandAnthonyonPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" SimonandAnthonyonSprout.jpg|Simon and Anthony on Sprout SimonandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Anthony at Wigglehouse SimonandAnthonyinGoldCoasts.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Gold Coasts SimonandAnthonyinFurryTales.png|Simon and Anthony in "Furry Tales" File:Simon,Anthony,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Simon, Anthony, Captain and Henry SimonandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" Simon,AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Jeff Fatt SimonandAnthonyinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles!" SimonGoesQuackers34.png|Simon and Anthony in "Simon Goes Quackers!" Simon,AnthonyandLachytheCat.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Lachy the Cat SimonandAnthonyinLet'sAllShake!.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Let's All Shake!" SimonandAnthonyinSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Slow Motion Anthony" SimonandAnthonyinWigglyYoga.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Wiggly Yoga" Simon,AnthonyandDr.KendallYoga.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Dr. Kendall Yoga SimonandAnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Taking Off Tour!" SimonandAnthonyPlayingTambourines.jpg|Simon and Anthony playing tambourines File:Captain,Dorothy,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, Simon and Anthony File:Dorothy,Simon,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Dorothy, Simon and Anthony File:Dorothy,Simon,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy, Simon, Anthony and Henry File:Simon,Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Simon, Captain, Wags and Anthony File:Simon,Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Anthony, Henry and Wags Simon,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Simon, Wags and Anthony Simon,AnthonyandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon, Anthony and James Arthur SimonandAnthonyonWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "Wall Street Journal Live" Simon,AnthonyandLeeHawkins.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Lee Hawkins SimonandAnthonyPlayingCricket.jpg|Simon and Anthony playing cricket SimonandAnthonyholdingDorothyandWagsToys.jpg|Simon and Anthony holding Dorothy and Wags toys SimonPryce,AnthonyFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Alex Keller SimonandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Go Santa Go!" Simon,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Henry SimonandAnthonyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Santa's Workshop SimonandAnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon and Anthony at the North Pole SimonandAnthonyinHobart.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Holbart SimonandAnthonyinGreenroom.jpg|Simon and Anthony in the green room Simon,WagsandAnthonyonEscalator.jpg|Simon, Wags and Anthony on escalator SimonandAnthonyonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Simon and Anthony on "The Daily Edition" Simon,WagsandAnthonyonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Simon, Wags and Anthony on "The Daily Edition" SimonandAnthonyatWestfieldHornsby.jpg|Simon and Anthony at Westfield Hornsby SimonandAnthonyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Simon,AnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Simon, Anthony and John Field Simon,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Santa Claus Simon,AnthonyandMurrayCook.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Murray Cook SimonandAnthonyinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" 2013 SimonandAnthonyatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|Simon and Anthony at Australia Day lunch SimonandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" SimonandAnthonyin2014.jpg|Simon and Anthony in 2014 SimonandAnthonyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas Tour" SimonandAnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Wigglehouse" SimonAndAnthonyinGoTheSocceroos.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Go, The Socceroos!" Music Video SimonandAnthonyinTVSeries8.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 SimonandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Anthony in "Rock & Roll Preschool" r0_0_4388_2925_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Simon,Anthony and Captain 5163475.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Ukulele Baby! Live In Concert 4930756417_d92be035b7_o.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Rove Live $_8,000.JPG|Simon and Anthony Figures 12376673_10154229690837018_6345092615314831537_n.jpg|Simon and Anthony in 2016 SimonandAnthonyatempirestatebuilding.jpg|Simon and Anthony at the Empire State Building. TheWigglesDuets3.png||Simon and Anthony in "Duets" Category:Friendships Category:Simon Duos Category:Anthony Duos Category:Galleries Category:2003 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Blue + Red Category:Group characters Category:Friendship Galleries Category:2016 Category:Drivers Category:Red Duos Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020